


Your true colours (I adore them)

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Michael is there to support him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Lucifer is a bit dramatic, M/M, and insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Lucifer wants to please his brother, and in order to do so, he dyes his hair various colours so that Michael will stay interested in him. After some time, the older archangel grows worried and confronts his brother about the issue.Part 6 of my series, but can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404472
Kudos: 27





	Your true colours (I adore them)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the gardens and emotional moments. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I wanted to give Lucifer some appreciation before I write something lighter and more fun.  
> Hope you enjoy! ❤️ 

One of the many traits that Michael loved about Lucifer was spontaneity. Although Michael liked to keep things in order, he couldn’t deny that being with someone who represented a stark contrast to one’s identity was thrilling. They never got bored of each other (even if that meant fighting almost every day) and the initial spark never diminished regardless of the amount of time they spent together. More so, it seemed as if it was getting brighter by every passing day. Michael was fortuna te enough to walk through the iron door that led to Lucifer’s heart (and his whole being), one step at the time. He just sometimes wished that Lucifer would be more willing to share his thoughts with him. 

After being together for three months, Michael couldn’t say he was surprised when Lucifer stepped out of the bathroom with his hair painted red. Stunned for a moment, maybe, but also turned on by the sight. Lucifer always liked to spice up things now and then. If he needed change then he would turn the whole world upside down without anyone’s permission, and he wouldn’t hear one wrong word from Michael (as long as it didn’t threaten any human life). The archangel supported his decisions and paid attention to Lucifer’s needs. Michael spent the rest of the day carding his hands through his brother’s hair, lightly tagging at the fiery locks and planting soft kisses on the top of Lucifer’s head. The younger angel relished in the unexpected interest his brother showed towards his new hair colour which definitely boosted his confidence. 

Three days later, Michael’s interest seemed to ebb so Lucifer decided to try out something different. He opted for a darker greenish shade this time which surprisingly looked good on him, bringing his eyes out and earning a cascade of compliments from his brother. He found great pleasure in the way Michael massaged his scalp while they laid beside each other and how the older angel tugged roughly on his hair eliciting sinful moans from Lucifer. But every good thing had to come to an end, and therefore, a new look was required to reinforce the same sentiment. 

It carried on for 2 more weeks filled with Michael’s continuous stares, his eyes shining with fondness or occasionally arousal. Some days Michael’s lustful gaze followed every movement of his body, his colourful locks gaining extra attention, and other times his brother felt like holding him in his arms and murmuring loving words into his hair. Lucifer was high on the feeling that Michael found him worthy of his attention, now 24/7. 

While Lucifer tried to live every moment to the fullest, Michael grew more and more concerned if not anxious for his lover. He wanted to give his brother the affection and care he so obviously craved but Michael was worried about how far Lucifer would actually go when he got bored of changing his hair colour. What if it wasn’t enough one day? Michael knew he had to discuss the issue with his brother, for the younger angel’s sake if anything, so he flew him to a blooming garden of _Prunus serrulata_ in Japan as a surprise. He remembered a casual day in February when Lucifer saw a picture of blossomed cherry trees and shared his wishes of visiting Japan when the season came. Lucifer appreciated the romantic gesture but remained suspicious in wait for what was inevitably going to happen, mostly out of curiosity. 

„Lu.” Michael started as they sat down on a bench under a cherry tree. „You know how much I adore you and care about your well-being. I do not wish to berate you as my intentions are anything but adulterate. I’m simply concerned.” 

Lucifer wiggled in his seat uncomfortably but gave a slow nod of his head for Michael to continue. 

„I know that sometimes I don’t pay as much attention to details as I should. I tend to look over things and not realize if something is wrong. Reading facial expressions and understanding emotions is rather difficult for me and undoubtedly requires some practice from my part.” Michael said and took Lucifer’s hand in his. „I noticed that you’ve been changing hair colours quite often in the past 2 weeks. Don’t get me wrong, I really loved your new looks and you were absolutely stunning in green and purple but…” Michael wondered off for a moment, not sure how to phrase his thoughts. He wanted to reassure Lucifer and avoid hurting his feelings by giving him the wrong impression. 

„I know that the blue I’m rocking now isn’t the best.” Lucifer spoke as he brought a lock of painted hair in front of his view. „But I have been planning to try out this fascinating shade of…” 

„Luce!” Michael cut in softly but firmly. Lucifer stopped speaking and looked at Michael’s weary and tired expression. Suddenly, Lucifer felt exposed which made no sense since he was still fully clothed and their conversation seemed to exclude anything related to intimate activities. Still, the angel felt self-conscious all of a sudden and started regretting his choice of colour since Michael seemingly hated it. 

„Lulu, I will be frank because you deserve honesty. I’m worried about you. When you first decided to dye your hair I didn’t think much about it since you enjoyed your new look and I was happy that you felt comfortable in your skin. But it has been 2 weeks and the changes started becoming more frequent like you weren’t satisfied with the results and instead thrived for more unique and extreme.” Michael explained while gently taking Lucifer’s hand in his. „I know it is a way of bringing attention to yourself but I fear tha…” 

„ _Bringing attention to myself?!_ Are you serious??” Lucifer half-shouted half-laughed, tearing his hand away from Michael’s hold. „You think I’m doing this to seek attention? Because I’m egoistic and arrogant and I need other’s confirmation to feel good about myself?” Lucifer was hysterically crying now which freaked the hell out of Michael. The older angel wanted to elaborate on how his brother’s assumptions were partly true but not for the reasons he believed. Anyhow, Lucifer looked helplessly vulnerable and furious at his brother’s claims so Michael restrained himself. The archangel had no idea how to calm Lucifer down as the other rarely showed anything other than self-assurance and pride. Nothing was even remotely close to the tears soaked eyes that stared him down with disappointment and betrayal. 

„I never said…” Michael tried to correct himself but Lucifer quelled him with a hand held protectively in front of him. 

„But that’s your opinion of me, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked, completely wrecked. He seemed so hurt and devastated that Michael wanted to wrap him up in a tight hug and never let him go. He felt even worse knowing that he was causing Lucifer’s suffering. „I knew I would never be good enough for you. You only see the old me, the one who went against our father and every fundamental rule he ever laid. The brother who disappointed you. Who you believe betrayed you.” Lucifer rubbed the tears from his eyes as he stood up. „I am who I am, Michael. I won’t be the perfect fucking angel you want me to be.” 

Lucifer was ready to fly away and put as much distance between them as he possibly could but Michael grabbed him by the wrist and brought him near to his chest. They were so close that Lucifer could see every emotion swirling inside Michael’s eyes, their weight holding Lucifer in place and making him unable to look away. 

„You are such an idiot.” Michael declared after a few long minutes which only deepened Lucifer’s hostility. That wasn’t exactly what the younger angel anticipated. Spell broken, he wanted to pull away from his brother but Michael’s solid grip on him made any attempt of escape impossible. 

„Lu. You are mistaken if you think that that’s the only thing I see when I look at you.” Michael said soothingly as he raised one hand to stroke Lucifer’s cheek while the other loosened its hold on his brother’s wrist to resecure the hurt angel. „I know that you are not perfect and I am aware of the things you have done in the past. Although I admit that we don’t necessarily agree on whose fault it was, I start to think that it doesn’t matter anymore. Not since we’ve reunited. Not since you have entered my world again and made me question everything I knew and believed in. Not since I’ve realised how important you are to me and how much I missed my brother up to this point. I made mistakes that I can’t change now and neither can you. I don’t want you to be perfect or to change anything about you just for my liking, I cannot set such expectations when I am far from perfect, too. I adore you because you are stubborn, annoying and overly dramatic and you don’t care about what others think of you. You’re always true to who you are, even if that drives up the wall more often than not.” 

Michael caressed Lucifer’s skin and completely removed his hand from the other’s wrist, letting Lucifer go now that he heard what Michael had to say. He wanted Lucifer to feel free, to have a choice: he could leave Michael behind and refuse his apology or he could stay and fight for them the way Michael was so desperately doing right now. 

„I was scared because I thought you didn’t like how you looked. And although changing vessel is always an option, I know you grew used to this one. I’m sorry if I ever indicated that you weren’t enough.” Michael said with watery eyes but he felt his lips curl into an unsure smile when Lucifer didn’t make a move to leave. 

Lucifer’s beautiful face was still covered in trails left by the wayward tears but his eyes were shining brightly and his shoulders relaxed at Michael’s confession. He took Michael’s face in his hands and leaned closer, kissing his stupid angel with passion and gratitude. The archangel laid his arms carefully on his brother’s hips, pulling Lucifer into a warm embrace as they melted against each other. Michael felt relief flood over him and sighed contently into the kiss. Even though it felt like the hardest thing to do, he separated their lips and rested his forehead on Lucifer’s, enjoying the fragile moment filled with their uneven breathing. 

„I think you are beautiful Luce. With any hair colour, and in any form.” Michael whispered fondly to which Lucifer gave a small smile and nuzzled their noses together. 

„Admit it, I’ve chosen a darn good vessel.” Lucifer winked after that and Michael had to laugh at his brother. He was glad Lucifer was back to his confident self. 

„Yes, you did.” Michael confirmed even though he was sure Lucifer knew it already. That bastard was aware of how much effect he had on Michael and did not hesitate to use it up in his own favour. 

„And I looked hot in red, right?” 

„You looked smokin’.” Lucifer giggled at Michael’s uncharacteristic response before resting his head on his brother’s shoulder. 

They held each other under the leaves of the cherry tree where time seemed to have stopped in the Japanese garden. Michael had so many things he wanted to confess to his lover but held back for later. He took it up as his task to make Lucifer feel worthy and loved and prevent him from ever doubting himself or Michael’s feelings towards him. 

„As you know, during these 2 weeks, I found great fascination in colours.” Lucifer spoke up quietly, breaking into a grin. „Did you know that you can buy edible body paint?” 

Michael would be lying if he said he didn’t find this new piece of information appealing. After all, Lucifer wasn’t the only one obsessed with colours. Or maybe Michael was just obsessed with Lucifer in general. 

Oh, well, maybe humans were right. You could get addicted to someone.


End file.
